danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoryu Chirano
Kyoryu Chirano is a student in the Ultimate Academy for killing and a participant of the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 1. Her title is Ultimate Paleontologist. She had a father who owned a museum that studied ancient creatures, and Kyoryu displayed her talents at an early age. History Early Life Kyoryu was born into an average family as an only child. Her father owned a museum, which was dedicated to ancient creatures, such as dinosaurs. Unlike other kids, Kyoryu’s obsession with dinosaurs didn’t seem to fade as she got older. She usually collected dinosaur figurines as often as she could, keeping the vast collection in her room. Whilst playing around in the house, Kyoryu accidentally broke her mother’s expensive China tea set. In a panic, Kyoryu decided to bury it in her backyard, however discovered a dinosaur fossil buried underneath there already. When she decided to tell her parents about the discovery, they asked why she was digging a hole in the backyard, which led to them finding out she broke her mother’s tea set. Whilst being heavily scolded, her father brought the fossil to his museum, and to his surprise discovered it to be an undiscovered species. Kyoryu had the honor of naming it, and ultimately decided to call the species “Chiranosaurus”, after her last name. From then on, Kyoryu often participated in expeditions and fossil extractions, which all seemed to lead to her finding more fossils. Her name in the paleontology community became more common and known, and she eventually landed the title of the Ultimate Paleontologist. Killing School Life Kyoryu played the optimistic and caring role in the killing game. She often tried to connect with every other student, even though some of them (like Hiro Europa) would call her childish and consider her an annoyance. During this time, Kyoryu especially connected with Corentin Poirier and Ru Yin. The three often hung out in a trio, and when not doing so Kyoryu still connected to them both on a personal level. The relationship between her and Ru even went as far as to trade each other their panties as a sign friendship. Kyoryu’s Fate Kyoryu seemed excited for Nanashi Sato’s party she had planned, but never knew it would end up to be a murder attempt towards her from Tsukareta Purogurama. In a panic, Kyoryu faught back using the pickaxe she had on her back. Successfully stabbing Tsukareta in the head, Kyoryu panicked and tries to hide the evidence. During the trial, Kyoryu knew she was going to be caught and executed. She had decided to try to get the other students to solve the murder rather than a confession immediately. This thought of her came true when Nanashi suggested the murder weapon to be a pickaxe, which caused suspicion towards Kyoryu. When correctly voted guiltly, all of the students admitted to being upset, including Hiro who described himself as irritated. Kyoryu’s Execution Kyoryu is seen running through an old, muddy field. She’s being chased by large dinosaurs… She runs for a long time, slowly getting more and more tired... She barely keeps herself from slipping in the cold mud, but keeps going. She sees a light ahead, and runs faster… Then… She falls into a dark hole… She can’t climb back up, and the hole is slowly covered in mud over her. Soon, it begins to heat up, as she’s cooked alive… and slowly fossilised. Kyoryu Chirano, the Ultimate Paleontologist, is dead... Appearance Kyoryu's a short, androgynous girl with a light-colored skin, grey eyes, and short, black hair. She wears a red T-shirt, dark green shorts, red socks, and brown shoes. She also has a tan-green safari hat, with a small hole on top that exposes an ahoge. She has a grey backpack, with a sharp, heavy metal pickaxe attached to the backside. Personality Kyoryu is a energetic and upbeat young girl, who is often mistaken to be a boy. Kyoryu tends to be the optismistic one in any groups she surrounds herself by, always trying to cheer everyone up and get them energized. Usually, she’ll put emotion before logic, which alongside her tendency to bring up dinosaur related subjects can be seem as annoying. Talent Kyoryu is known as the Ultimate Paleontologist. While her talent doesn’t prove useful in a killing game scenario, she is very swift in identifying artifacts and fossils, and seems to find them often. She usually found these on expeditions she went to or volunteer work. As the Ultimate Paleontologist, she widely known among the paleontologist community, and tends to speak about dinosaurs and connects with others through them. Relationships Family: Unnamed Mother and Father While her relationship with her parents wasn’t touched upon, it can be inferred she was close to them, despite their harsh scoldings at times. She would most likely be closer to her father, who also shared an interest in dinosaurs. Season 1 Killing Game Cast: Ru Yin Kyoryu and Ru had a tight relationship and connected on day 1, partially because of their personalities being slightly similar. Ru had responded to Kyoryu’s question regarding dinosaurs, which differed from Hiro or Mari’s response, which caused the two become closer. Since no killing had occurred until Kyoryu’s death, neither one of them had to console each other regarding death, however it is suggested that the two would. Late in Chapter 1, Ru and Kyoryu followed the full fragment tradition like in the canon games and exchanged panties, which wasn’t required in the roleplay. This signifies how close the two were. After Kyoryu’s death, Ru started to become more depressed and felt guilty for her death, even blaming herself at times. Because of this loss, Ru seemed to have lost a sense of how to take care of herself, which shows how important Kyoryu was to her. Corentin Poirier Corentin and Kyoryu we’re close friends. Despite Corentin being more matured physically, he had a personality similar to Kyoryu’s. The two took interest in each other’s hobbies, and soon grow close to one another. The two (along with Ru) would often hang out with each other, slowly bonding more and more overtime. After Kyoryu was executed, Corentin was noticeably distraught, which showed how close he was with Kyoryu. Unlike Ru, he seemed to be able to become more stable after her death, however it took some time to recover. Hiro Europa At the beginning of the killing game, Hiro found Kyoryu's childish attitude ridiculous, and would often not take what she said seriously. When she asked him what his favorite dinosaur was, he somberly answered with what Eris' favorite was, but then went back to his distant and cold demeanor, pushing her away from interaction. Mari Aoyama Kyoryu had attempted to get closer to Mari in the first chapter, trying to get her to open up more and talk to the other students more often. She often tried to make sure that Mari was doing alright, and once asked her about her favorite dinosaur. After her death, Mari realized the importance of Kyoryou towards her. When beating Monokuma at his own game, Mari paid Kyoryu one last visit in the courtyard, thanking her and telling her what her favorite dinosaur was. Afterwards, Mari suggested to move all of the graves somewhere else, including Kyoryu’s. Tsukareta Purograma Tsukareta and Kyoryu very rarely interacted, however, due to his attempt to murder her, it is shown that Tsukareta doesn’t seem to care for her, and he most likely doesn’t care about the rest of the cast either. List of Appearances Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 1 Trivia * Kyoryu is the first killer featured in DR:ND. * Kyoryu’s name in English translation meaning “dinosaur”.